dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Morton
|gender = Male |DOD = June 9, 2017 (resurrected on June 10, 2017) |title = Sergeant (former) |affiliation = (former) |status = Alive |movie = The Mummy |game = The Mummy: Dark Universe Stories |actor = Tom CruiseUniversal Pictures Unveils "Dark Universe" with Name, Mark and Musical Theme For Its Classic Monsters Series of Films. Universal Pictures. prnewswire.com. May 22, 2017. }} Sergeant Nicholas "Nick" Morton is a former member of the United States Army who acted as a soldier-of-fortune with his friend Chris Vail. After accidentally releasing the Ancient Egyptian princess Ahmanet from her tomb following the Battle of Mosul, Ahmanet placed a curse on him and declared him her "chosen one" to be her human sacrifice to the Egyptian deity Set. After Morton was rescued from Ahmanet by Prodigium, he was brought before their leader Dr. Henry Jekyll, who revealed that they intended to sacrifice Morton to Set before destroying Set. However, Ahmanet broke free of her confinement and attacked London. When Morton and Jennifer Halsey retreated to the Crossrail, Ahmanet followed them and drowned Halsey. Morton dueled Ahmanet before fusing himself with Set and defeating her. Believing his power to be too dangerous, Morton resurrected Halsey before escaping to go on more adventures with Vail. Biography One-Night Stand To be added. Ahmanet's Campaign Battle of Mosul To be added. Discovering the Artifacts Morton and Corporal Chris Vail, while on Long Range Reconnaissance for the U.S. Army, discover the tomb of Ahmanet after calling in an airstrike on an insurgent stronghold. Jenny Halsey, an archaeologist who had a one-night stand with Nick and had her map stolen by him, arrives and investigates the tomb, correctly concluding that it is a prison. Retrieval of Ahmanet's sarcophagus After Nick extracts Ahmanet's sarcophagus from the pool of mercury, Nick's superior, Colonel Greenway, places it on a transport plane headed to England. During the flight, Vail becomes possessed by Ahmanet's power after being bitten by a camel spider while inside the tomb. After attempting to open the sarcophagus, he stabs Greenway and tries to attack the group, forcing Nick to kill him. A huge number of crows then assault the plane, causing it to crash and killing everyone on board except for Jenny, who is parachuted off the plane by Nick. Resurrection After the crash, Nick awakens a day later in a morgue in Oxford, discovering that he has been brought back to life by unknown means, and he learns from Vail's sardonic ghost that he has been cursed by Ahmanet, who seeks to use him as a replacement vessel for Set. As he is being told this, Jenny, along with the doctors enter the morgue and are shocked to find him alive and well, as he demands to know what's going on and who's in charge. Incident at the Bar Nick and Jenny are in a local pub. He goes to the bathroom and sees Vail's ghost talking to him again. He warns Nick that Ahmanet has chosen him for a reason. Nick then runs out of the pub and is cornered in an alley by a whole swarm of rats. They crawl all over him as he sees Ahmanet crawling toward him, but he is snapped out of this vision by Jenny. She tells Nick what she learned from reading the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus. She knows about Set's dagger and the jewel that must join it to complete the ritual. Jenny tells Nick about the jewel being buried with the crusaders there in London. Capture of Ahmanet Nick and Jenny go to the crusaders' tombs and they uncover the jewel from the crusader's coffin. Nick blacks out and finds himself within the church just as undead slaves capture and restrain him for Ahmanet. She inspects him and retrieves the dagger to complete the ritual, but at the last second, she notices that the ruby is missing from the hilt. Jenny arrives and allows Morton to fight and escape with her by his side. As they try to leave, they are trapped by Ahmanet and her undead slaves. Nick and Jenny fight off the undead and escape the tomb. They ride through the woods in a van and are chased by Ahmanet and the undead. An undead slave crashes through the windshield and causes the van to overturn and roll down a hill. Jenny gets trapped in the van as Nick goes to confront the mummy princess but she easily disarms him. Ahmanet tries to get Jenny, but she is shot with a hook and is taken down. A whole team of men show up to rescue Nick and Jenny. Meeting Henry Jekyll Nick and Jenny are taken to Prodigium, a facility located beneath the Natural History Museum of London. As Nick walks through the hall, he sees a number of artifacts, including a skull with fangs and a scaly forearm. Nick meets Jekyll, who begins to explain what he knows about Ahmanet and the forces of evil out there. Their facility is dedicated to uncovering dark forces and containing them. Ahmanet is chained up and is subdued with mercury being pumped through her veins, keeping her restrained. As Jekyll suggests that he and his facility are the only ones with the means to remove the curse, Ahmanet interrupts stating to Morton that the curse cannot be lifted. Nick approaches her and listens to her talking about the ritual she attempted to perform on her lover. She tries to sway Nick by saying he would have her by his side and have complete control over death and become a living god if he joined her. Duel in Henry Jekyll's office Nick returns to Jekyll's office with Jenny. Jekyll appears to be undergoing a transformation and tries to prevent it using a serum, but Nick grabs the serum, demanding answers. A Prodigium agent pulls Jenny out but leaves Nick inside. Jekyll then turns into his monstrous alter ego, Edward Hyde. He and Nick fight, with Hyde nearly winning until he gets injected with the serum and Nick using that opportunity to knock out Jekyll. Attack on London Meanwhile, Ahmanet summons a camel spider to crawl into the ear of another agent so that he may break her free from her holds. The controlled agent then destroys the transformer box to the facility, disabling the power grid causing much destruction around the compound. Morton and Jenny are making their way through the chaos until he gazes at a distraught Ahmanet. Jenny brakes him out of the trance, which infuriates the princess. She breaks loose and takes the dagger. Nick and Jenny flee the facility as Ahmanet begins to unleash a sandstorm upon the city causing thousands to perish in the attack. Duel in the Crossrail Nick and Jenny run through the tunnels where they encounter more of Ahmanet's undead slaves. The two fight them again, with Nick crushing or ripping their heads off. They are pushed into the water by an undead but they destroy it. Nick and Jenny swim up for air but Ahmanet grabs Jenny and drags her underwater. Nick fights off more of the undead and tries to save Jenny, but she drowns. Nick pulls her body out of the water and is confronted by Ahmanet. He continues to fight her but it leaves very little to no affect. He attempts to smash the jewel until Ahmanet once again tries to persuade him to join her. Nick holds the dagger out as if to give it to her, but he instead stabs himself with it, now becoming possessed by Set. Now as this new being, Set, thankful and pleased, embraces Ahmanet but just as the two share a romantic moment, he looks at Halsey's body and Nick regains control over his conscious. He battles Ahmanet and gives her the kiss of death to suck the life out of her, reducing her back to a corpse. Nick then goes over to Jenny and brings her back to life by screaming at her to wake up. He then disappears. Further Adventures Somewhere in the desert, Nick has brought Vail back to life. They ride their horses off on another adventure as a sandstorm follows them. Personality To be added. Abilities and Powers Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Nick Morton served in the United States Army and was trained in marksmanship.The Mummy Powers *'Invulnerability:' Upon gaining the powers of Set, Nick was able to successfully combat Ahmanet and shrug off her attacks. *'Superhuman strength:' During his fight with Ahmanet, Nick was able to punch her and send her flying. *'Superhuman speed:' Nick demonstrated the power to dash at speeds faster than one could blink their eyes. He did this when he sent Ahmanet flying into a nearby wall and dashed to take hold of her throat. *'Resurrection:' After becoming Set's vessel, Nick had gained the power to bring back people from the dead. So far, he has used this ability to bring back Dr. Jennifer Halsey and Chris Vail. Equipment *'Dagger of Set:' Ahmanet sought this dagger in order to fuse Morton with the of death, Set. The dagger was powered by a ruby in the pommel, which was destroyed when Morton fused himself with Set. Relationships Family *Set - Possessor And Fusee Allies *United States Army **Corporal Chris Vail - Best Friend And Victim **Colonel Greenway - Superior *Jennifer Halsey - Love Interest Enemies *Princess Ahmanet - Attempted Killer *Prodigium **Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde - Attempted Killer **Malik Appearances Trivia *The "Mort" in Morton's last name is a pun on his fate, given that he dies and is resurrected during the events of The Mummy. Behind the Scenes Nick Morton was portrayed in The Mummy by Tom Cruise. In the original version of The Mummy, Nick Morton was named Tyler Colt, and he was originally a and then a special-forces soldier rather than a sergeant in the United States Army.'The Mummy' Reboot: Everything We Know So Far. Regalado, Michelle. cheatsheet.com. June 11, 2017. Christopher Gordon was a stunt double for Tom Cruise in the role of Nick Morton. Filip Ciprian Florian was a riding double for Tom Cruise in the role of Nick Morton. References Category:The Mummy characters Category:Video Games characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Characters killed by Ahmanet Category:Ahmanet's Campaign casualties Category:Resurrected characters Category:Living characters Category:Monsters Category:Original characters